Shadows: A Halo Fanfic
by g0neWicked
Summary: When Markus Kane joins an elite group of soldiers, he has no idea what lies ahead.


This is a story that just popped into my head as I was sitting at the computer. Please read it and let me know if you would like me to continue! Constructive criticism welcome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "New" Recruits

Markus Kane bolted upright, drenched in a cold sweat. He hadn't been able to sleep since it had happened. His head throbbed horribly, just as it did every time he awoke from one of the nightmares. He leaned back slowly on to his pillow, closing his eyes and savoring the silence of the room. Kane could still remember his first day of training, and his feeling of apprehension as he stood side by side with the other young recruits two years ago.

"I assume you all know why you are here today, but let me run it by you just in case. The highest officials at the Office of Naval Intelligence have selected you for a top-secret program. This black ops unit has been created to carry out the missions that the spooks over at ONI wouldn't dare dirty their hands with."

A few of the men chuckled at this last remark. The belief that the people at the Office of Naval Intelligence were not tough enough to handle fighting on the front lines was shared by many soldiers.

"Enough. Each of you has proven that you were the best in your respective units and I expect you to be disciplined as such. Now, I believe it's time for your first mission."

Many of the Marines looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. Kane continued to stare straight ahead, his tan face full of determination. If he had a chance to prove himself on the first day, he would make sure that he finished at the top of the group.

"Listen up! Don't get too excited. The staff of this facility has decided to take a well-deserved day off. I want this facility cleaned spotless, and dinner made by 1800 hours. Dismissed!"

The soldiers, looking relieved that there would be no mission this evening yet thoroughly annoyed at their current task, trudged off to the main building. The hardest training of their lives was ahead of them, but they were selected for one crucial reason: They knew how to adapt, and they would do everything in their power to carry out their orders when the time came.

Chapter Two: Shadows

"How's your arm, Markus?"

It was odd hearing anyone outside of his squad use his first name. All of the officers he came into contact with addressed him by the serial number he was assigned during training. Officially it was K-474631 but it was usually just called "Number Forty-Seven." This nurse was just a civilian, however, so of course she would use his name.

"It's doing better, thanks."

In actuality it hurt like hell, but he didn't like to show it. He remembered a line another soldier had told him years ago: Pain is just weakness leaving the body. And he had felt his share of pain.

At the end of training, just four people remained. The men, including Kane, had proven that they had the tenacity to survive, whatever means necessary, according to the base commander. They were immediately "thrown" into operation. Apparently, ONI couldn't wait to see how they performed during a real mission, when their lives were at stake.

The briefing room appeared barely large enough to hold ten people. Markus rubbed his hands together, trying to stay warm. He would have thought he was sitting in a bomb shelter if it weren't for the giant screen accompanying the far wall at the end of the rectangular room. The base commander sat beneath the one light in the room, the dim rays casting eery shadows upon his features. With a small remote he clicked on the huge screen. Markus breifly wondered why he didn't just have an A.I. do this for him, but he quickly put it out of his mind as the commander began to speak.

"Before I begin, make sure you remember one thing. Anything you hear in this room is to be kept completely confidential. Besides you and I, nobody other than a handful of people at the Office of Naval Intelligence knows of this unit. From now on, you will be known only as Shadows. You will have no friends, no family, no life at all from here on out. Should you decide to give any hint of your association with this unit..."

He paused, perhaps for effect.

"...let's just say you will 'feel' the consequences," he finished gravely.

"Now, perhaps your wondering eaxactly what 'Shadows' are supposed to do. As you are probably aware of, we are at war. You are not soldiers however.You are, first and foremost, assassins. And here is your first assignment."

Markus Kane looked up at the screen. What he saw shocked him more than anything else in his military career.


End file.
